Nindo : Nemesis
by Raziel Tepes
Summary: Starts just after Naruto learnt Kage Bunshin. After a misunderstanding, and in a bad mood, Naruto runs from Konoha with the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. Now Soundnin Naruto. NOT Yaoi ! Discontinued obviously, up for adoption though.
1. Prologue

Summary : Starts just after Naruto learnt Kage Bunshin. After a misunderstanding, and in a bad mood, Naruto runs from Konoha with the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. Missing-nin Naruto.

Disclaimer : This is a free fanfiction, as if there was any way I could get paid ! I don't own Naruto, only Masashi Kishimoto does ! But you can pay me by reading this story and taking the time to post a review...

" Normal talk "

_Thoughts _

Prologue

After hours of hard work, Naruto finally learnt the first technique on the scroll and was trying to catch his breath before going to look for Iruka and finally graduate... He then noticed someone approaching and found Iruka in front of him, and as he was boasting his new learnt skill they were attacked by Mizuki. As Naruto learnt he was used by Mizuki in order to get the scroll Mizuki revealed to him the secret rule of the village.

" The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox ", he told Naruto. " It means you are the nine tails demon that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village. You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and you have been lied to by everyone ! Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you ? Iruka is the same ! He actually hates you !"

Stunned, and little by little believing what said Mizuki and angered by the fact everyone always lied to him he got mad. But as Mizuki sent a large shuriken to kill him, Iruka jumped in front of Naruto and took the hit in his place. Not understanding what was going on, Iruka told him he grew up as an orphan, like him, and that he regretted not having done more for him.

Not knowing what to think he ran away, Mizuki chasing after him. Every shinobi prepares to go after Naruto and kill him while the Hokage watches the situation with the Crystal Ball and prepares for the worse... After a short fight between Iruka and Mizuki under henge, Naruto, hidden behind a tree near them, listens to their discussion.

" Hehehe... you'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him ? "

" I won't hand the scroll over to an idiot like you ! "

" You're the idiot. Naruto and I are the same. "

" The same ? "

" If you use the skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want. There's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use the power. Unlike what you're assuming... "

" Yeah... ", agreed Iruka.

With that simple word, and the wrong decision, Naruto's life changed greatly. Hurt in his feelings and angry, he fled, not hearing Iruka's aknowledgement.

_Damn... I knew it... see... even Iruka-sensei deep down doesn't aknowledge me._

After killing a defenseless Iruka, Mizuki ran after Naruto and caught up to him.

" You can't run away anymore, demon fox ! Time to die ! "

" Yes, yours ! ", shouted a mad Naruto, seeing he didn't have any choice left. He took out some shuriken and did hand seals, shouted :

" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! "

A thousand of shadow clones appeared, surrounding Mizuki, then they all jumped and shouted :

" Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki ! "

Mizuki, stunned by the presence of so many clones, didn't have any time to defend himself and his body was torn into pieces by thousands of shuriken. Feeling excited by his first kill and also horrified at himself to have taken pleasure in it, Naruto ran away, afraid of what would happen to him now and wishing not to ever step foot in Konoha ever again after all the times he suffered because of its inhabitants.

_They wouldn't have hated me anymore if I became a Hokage, but how can I be a Hokage if I hate them ! I suffered enough ! Even Iruka-sensei hated me in the end ! I'll never come back !__

* * *

_

Sad and having lost all hope, Sandaime went to all the shinobi who had gathered after having searched Naruto fruitlessly and gave them his orders :

" I feel very sad to announce this but I have no other choice, Umino Iruka was killed by the traitor Mizuki who was then killed by Naruto. Naruto ran away and he is now in a state very instable and dangerous. He has knowledge of the Kage Bunshin and of Kyuubi's existence in himself. Troubled as he is he might use Kyuubi's power and lose himself in it. If we leave him too long with the Forbidden Scroll, he might find a way to break the seal holding Kyuubi. Uzumaki Naruto is now a missing-nin. I order every Jounin and ANBU to capture him and to secure the scroll as long as he remains inside Fire country, Hunter-nin will take care of it if he manages to escape the country. He's running in the direction of Wave Country, now GO !

As all the shinobi were leaving to catch Naruto and some in the hope of killing him, Sandaime turned to look at the Hokage Monument and thought :

_I am sorry Yondaime, it seems I wasn't able to keep your hero in safety and your whole legacy might fall in the wrong hands... I just hope our village won't pay the price to have made his life a living hell..._

Next chapter : " Fear "

A/N : Yes, this fic is going to be serious, but considering my sense of humor there will be some very weird moments to lighten the mood, it shouldn't break the story's course however... Please, take note that my native language is french and even though I am quite confident in my english I might make some mistakes sometimes, so feel free to point them out to me if you find them too obvious... Now, I know the prologue followed the manga quite closely, but the next chapters will be more original and I wanted to point out that Naruto could very well have done so at this point without getting OOC. In short, my goal is to make a realistic Naruto even though he will fall in... oops, I was going to spoil where he's going to end up... But I'll leave you a hint : follow the title of my chapters and you should find out... Oh, and I promise I'll update more frequently than I did with my other story, I know where I'm going with this one after all...

Now, please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	2. Fear

Summary : Starts just after Naruto learnt Kage Bunshin. After a misunderstanding, and in a bad mood, Naruto runs from Konoha with the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. Missing-nin Naruto.

Disclaimer : This is a free fanfiction, as if there was any way I could get paid ! I don't own Naruto, only Masashi Kishimoto does ! But you can pay me by reading this story and taking the time to post a review...

" normal talk "

_Thoughts _

**_Kyuubi speaking _**

Chapter 1 : Fear

" Ha Haa... " , panted an exhausted Naruto.

He had managed to escape the Jounin and ANBU attempts to catch him for three days, his experience in stealth and escape during pranks had come in handy and he wouldn't have had a chance without it. However, he didn't have any food left in his reserves, had barely anytime to satisfy his thirst by drinking at rivers and every time he was nearly caught he used a lot of chakra to get away and confuse them. Indeed, every time he couldn't escape one of his pursuers he had created a dozens of Kage Bunshin that he sent in every direction, his opponent wasting time by destroying every clone while he was getting away. As effective was this method he had made large detours and lost a lot of energy, precious energy he couldn't get back by sleeping considering they didn't leave him any time to take a nap. In short, after three days of tension and running he wouldn't last long. Worse, after three days of jumping on branches, his precious orange outfit was torn into shreds and for a reason he couldn't explain there seemed to be less ninja who managed to catch sight of him.

Thankfully, he managed to cross the frontier of Fire Country hours ago and there were just these guys with weird masks after him. However, even though there were less pursuers these ones seemed more willing to kill him, and even though his fear maintained him awake he didn't have much energy left and was on the edge of unconsciousness...

Completely exhausted, he stumbled on a branch and fell to the ground. As he was trying to stand again, one of these freaky guys appeared and snarled at him :

" Oh, it seems the little demon can't stand on its paws anymore... Time to die ! "

_No, I don't want to die !_

As the hunter-nin charged at him and he felt himself lose consciousness at the worst possible moment, he had the strange impression of hearing a growling voice and then everything turned dark.

_**Me neither...**_

* * *

In a clearing not so far away, a missing-nin from the Mist and his companion were training.

" Zabuza-san, we should get a mission soon, it isn't easy to live in a country so poor... "

" Haku, you seem bored lately, don't tell me a boy as pure as you seeks some action ? "

" It's not that, Zabuza-san... I just want to eat something proper, not something we just caught. We're near a town, we could eat something cooked for once. Even if we're shinobi, there is no reason we should live from survival food... "

" We'll see about that, Haku... ", the Devil of the Mist was then interrupted when he felt an explosion of chakra and a wave of killing intent in the proximity.

" Shall we go see what is happening, Zabuza-san ? "

" Yes, but it would be better to stay hidden, we'll decide what to do then. "

They then moved to the place where they could hear a scream and hid to watch the scene. An enormous and red chakra was flowing out of a boy who looked more animal than human, and this boy was scattering the remains of what looked like to have once been a Hunter-nin and once his deed finished the red chakra stopped flowing and the boy fell like a stone on the ground, apparently unconscious. After several minutes of silence, certain the boy wasn't faking unconsciousness, Zabuza and Haku began discussing what they should do :

" Well, he certainly seems interesting, but I don't really think it has anything to do with us... ", said Zabuza.

" Maybe, but from the little we saw, we can't understand the whole situtation... But he seems to be a missing-nin like us and considering the Hunter-nin's mask wears the symbol of the Leaf, he must be from Konoha... and to kill a Hunter-nin like that he must have some skill but I think I can beat him with my hereditary technique... "

" Hum... I trust your judgment... And it seems we have some time before he wakes up. We'll move him out of here before another Hunter-nin arrives, then you'll set up the mirrors and we'll interrogate him once he regains consciousness... All right ? "

" Haku ? "

" He looks cute when he's asleep. ", said Haku casually. And Zabuza sweatdropped.

* * *

One hour later, Naruto woke up, out of hunger, and was amazed to see he was still alive. Once that known, he began to look around him and stopped cold when he saw he was surrounded by mirrors and what looked like one of these freaky guys with a mask in all of them. And once he went out of his stupor he took a defensive position, looking for an escape. The masked guy then began to speak :

" You're caught in my technique, you can't escape. You better answer my questions truthfully if you want a chance to get out of this alive, is that clear ? "

All Naruto could do was nod and hope.

" Then, who are you and why are you in Wave Country ? "

" I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I ran away from my damned village. You should know that since you look like one of these guys who were after me ! "

" If you look at the symbol on my mask you should see that I'm not from the Leaf. And why did you ran away from your village ? "

" Because everyone there hated me and one of my sensei tried to kill me... and where is that other guy with the mask ? "

Haku wondered if Naruto was lying, considering Konoha was known to be very peaceful for a Hidden Village, but was stopped by the weird question.

" You don't remember ? "

" No, the last thing I remember was this guy attacking me, a weird voice and then nothing... "

" Strange, I saw you kill him and in a rather gruesome way... are you lying to me ? "

" Wha... no, no, I'm not lying... I killed him ? ", said Naruto, then he mumbled " I'm really a demon then... "

" What do you mean by demon ? "

" Huh ? Ah, the sensei who tried to kill me said everyone hated me because I'm the demon who destroyed the village 12 years ago... And I always wondered why my birthday was the day the demon fox was defeated... No wonder they were more violent during my birthdays... "

" Hum... I see... But what exactly happened to make you run away ? "

" Well, I wanted to be a ninja but I failed the exam. The sensei told me that if I found a certain scroll in the Hokage office and learnt one skill I would become a ninja... 'Ended up it was a lie and it was a forbidden scroll... When I finally learnt a skill, my other sensei found me and even if he was nice he hated me too in the end because I killed his parents in the past... After that, the sensei who used me came and it turned out he was a traitor, he told me there was a rule in the village that said no one should speak about the fact that I'm the Kyuubi... When he tried to kill me I killed him first and ran away for three days with the scroll... Eh, and where is the scroll ? "

" Oh, we got it. "

" We ? "

Zabuza then showed himself and replied :

" Yes, we. Your story is very interesting, as much as the scroll... What do you think of joining us ? "

Elated, he was about to agree but was cut short by the masked kid :

" Really, Zabuza-san ? We can keep him ? "

" Yes, but make sure he gets enough food and that he remains clean... "

" Oy, I'm not a pet, you know ! ", Naruto sweatdropped, " but I want to know who you are exactly before joining. "

" Oh, I'm Momochi Zabuza, known as the Devil of the Mist, and this is Haku, we are missing-nin just like you. But I doubt you're labeled officially as such considering the other countries would do anything they can if they knew you had one of the most important secret of Konoha... "

" Ah, okay then... ", said Naruto, ponctuated by the rumbling of his stomach... Haku finally cancelling his technique.

" It seems you are hungry, good thing I was preparing the food... "

" What is it ? Ramen ? ", asked Naruto as Zabuza handed him a bowl.

" No, Something I prepared from snakes we caught.", answered Zabuza.

" What ? No way I'm going to eat that ! ", exclaimed Naruto as he stepped backwards.

" Haku, catch him and hold him. "

" Hey ! Stop ! Nooooooooooooooooooo ! ", screamed Naruto as Haku did as ordered and Zabuza was going to put the 'food' in his mouth.

Next chapter : " A new life "

A/N : Now tell me what you think ! Keep in mind I always reply to your reviews if they are signed !


	3. A new life

Summary : Starts just after Naruto learnt Kage Bunshin. After a misunderstanding, and in a bad mood, Naruto runs from Konoha with the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. Missing-nin Naruto.

Disclaimer : This is a free fanfiction, as if there was any way I could get paid ! I don't own Naruto, only Masashi Kishimoto does ! But you can pay me by reading this story and taking the time to post a review... For the snake cooking, go look A/N.

" normal talk "

_Thoughts _

**_Kyuubi speaking _**

Chapter 2 : A new life

After being forcefed what Naruto expected to be awful food, he stopped cold and then blinked.

" Eh, it's good ! Do you have more ? "

" That's the spirit. See, Haku ? It's not that weird. "

" Zabuza-san, it's okay considering we don't have much money left, but normal food is necessary from time to time. ", sweatdropped Haku.

" Oh well, let's eat, we'll see what to do with our new weapon later... "

* * *

" Now that you're in a correct condition, we'll see how you keep your own in a fight. Come at me Naruto, and you better be prepared to kill if you want to live... "

" Okay, Zabuza-san but don't cry if I kick your ass ! ", boasted Naruto.

" Ha Ha ! That's the spirit, but we'll see about that... "

Naruto charged at him with a Kunai, only to get kicked on the back.

_Ouch, he's fast ! Let's slow him down a little..._

" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! ", shouted Naruto and several shadow clones appeared, then they all attacked Zabuza. Only to disappear in a few seconds by Zabuza's attacks.

" Can't you do better than that ? ", snarled Zabuza as he punched the remaining Naruto in the head, only for Naruto to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

_Shadow Clone ?_ , thought Zabuza before feeling a kunai pushed on his back.

" Gotcha ! ", exclaimed Naruto, only for Zabuza to turn into water. " Wha... ! ", began Naruto only to get kicked by Zabuza into a tree. As he was standing up, he was stopped by Zabuza's order :

" Stop, we saw enough. Haku, explain to him his weaknesses. "

" First, your taijutsu lacks in effectiveness, it's like seeing kids struggling. Second, even though you know a good ninjutsu you lack greatly in chakra control, which makes you waste needlessly a lot of chakra. Third, you're over-confident, making you underestimate your opponent. In brief, you lack speed, effectivity and objectivity. " Seeing, Naruto was rather depressed, Haku went on, " However, you have large chakra reserves, a good endurence and you're able to judge a situation quickly and react accordingly which is very important to survive in a fight. After a good training you should be able to correct these weaknesses and more than surviving you'll be able to win the fight. "

" Good, considering you should have had basic training at your academy, it won't take as much time as it did to train Haku, a good thing you already have large chakra reserves. Now, what you need the most is learning to control your chakra, as walking on water is too advanced for you yet you'll learn how to climb trees with your feet, once you mastered that I'll teach you some taijutsu. Understood ? ", asked Zabuza.

" Not really, what's chakra ? I think I heard about it at the academy once but I didn't really listen... ", admitted Naruto.

Zabuza stared at him and then went on some more staring, before sighing and saying to Haku :

" Haku, please answer to all his questions, I'll take a nap. Oh, and please give him some new clothes, you must have the same height. "

Poor Haku was left with a Naruto looking expectantly at him, and resigned he began to explain to him everything he seemed to have missed in the academy lessons :

" First, Chakra is... "

* * *

" Zabuza-san, wake up please. It's time to prepare dinner. "

" Hmm ? Ah, Haku. How is it going with Naruto ? "

" I think he only listened to half of my explanations but I'm sure he understood the most important points... "

" Well, it's good enough, no point wasting our time if he's more interested in the practical side than in the theory... what is he doing right now ?

" He's still training. I think his chakra reserves are even larger than yours, Zabuza-san, he has been training for 5 hours now and he's still good enough to go for some more. Now that he understood how to use his chakra to climb the tree he's progressing faster and faster. He should be able to master the climbing in a little less than a week. "

" Excellent. He should be easy to train then. It's a good thing we took him along with us, he might prove useful in that case... I'll go look for some food and once I'm back you'll tell him to stop and come for dinner, he should learn how to cook in the nature... "

" Right, Zabuza-san. But I hope we'll have something better soon, the only easy prey in the region are snakes and it's a good thing they aren't even poisonous. A pity we have to keep the rabbits for the Kawarimi no Jutsu... "

" Haku... ", sweatdropped Zabuza, " Have I already told you that you think too much about food ? "

" Yes, 56 times already I believe... ", deadpanned Haku.

" I'll go look for dinner right now then. ", said Zabuza before leaving.

* * *

" Snake again ? ", deadpanned Haku.

" Yes, I get the feeling the animals are avoiding us for some reason... ", wondered aloud Zabuza

" Well, it tastes great that's the most important ! ", declared a delighted Naruto.

" Now Naruto, it's time you learn to cook for yourself. Now watch me and keep in mind what I'm telling you. To skin a snake, first cut off its head and bury it. Then cut the skin down the body 15 to 20 centimeters . Peel the skin back, then grasp the skin in one hand and the body in the other and pull apart. On large, bulky snakes it may be necessary to slit the belly skin. Remove the entrails and discard. Cut the snake into small sections and boil or roast it. " , explained Zabuza while showing Naruto how to do it. (A/N : For more information go at Google, type " wilderness survival " , enter the first site, go on link 8 " Food procurement " and then on link : " Preparation of Fish and Game for Cooking and Storage " )

" Okay ! I'll remember it ! ", said Naruto seriously.

" Great. Now do it. ", told him Zabuza.

" Zabuza-san, we should go look for a mission. We need money. ", reminded him Haku.

" Right, we'll need many mercenaries to take over Kirigaruke... ", agreed Zabuza.

" Huh ? ", mumbled Naruto.

" Ah, it's true that you don't know. The reason I'm a missing-nin is because I tried to become Mizukage by force and failed. And I need a lot of money to hire many mercenaries to do it without failure this time. That's also the reason I need you and Haku, do you have a problem with that ? ", asked him Zabuza.

" Not really, I wanted to be Hokage after all... But I never thought about doing it that way... ", answered Naruto.

" Good then. The problem is that Wave Country is rather poor and missing-nin are not really welcome in Hidden Villages... ", pointed out Zabuza.

" Well, there's still this new village, Otogaruke, they accept missing-nin. ", said Haku.

" Yes, but they take them as new members for the village, they don't hire mercenaries. And there's this rumor that their leader hates Konoha and is willing to do anything just to learn a new jutsu... No, it would be better to find the rare wealthy people and try to get an assassination contract or something like that. ", said Zabuza.

" I suppose so. Now, let's eat, we should go in town tomorrow. ", said Haku.

" No, not yet. It would be better to go on training Naruto, he would be a burden in missions if we don't. And I want to take a better look at the Scroll too. Now, let's eat. ", concluded Zabuza.

* * *

" Now, let's see this scroll... First, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clones), need a lot of chakra and water clones are good enough. Second, Kageryuudan no Jutsu (Shadow Dragon), needs even more chakra, is more resistant than shadow clones but my Water Dragon is good enough, though it would be a good idea for Naruto to learn this jutsu, after the tree climbing his chakra control will be good enough to use it. Rasengan, powerful technique, doesn't need any hand seals but takes around 3 years to master, which is way too long but it seems to be worth it and it doesn't seem too hard to learn it, it just needs a lot of chakra and a very good chakra control. A pity my sword does enough damage, so next one... Kage Kyoufushou Arawareru no Jutsu (materialises phobias out of shadows), a pretty good genjutsu, it doesn't need too much chakra but it requires great chakra control, I think I and Haku could do it, though I doubt we'll manage to master it... but it's a good one to learn... Next, Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique), the famous jutsu of Yondaime Hokage, that gave him the nickname of 'The Yellow Flash of Konoha' and of course it needs too much chakra and requires perfect chakra control, not to mention you'll die if you do it incorrectly, such a pity... And finally, Sealing and Unsealing techniques, doesn't look very interesting, I'm not mad enough to die for using these techniques nor do I want to release the Kyuubi... Oh well, Shadow Dragon for Naruto and the genjutsu for me and Haku, it will just take us a few weeks... ", decided Zabuza before calling Haku.

" Yes, Zabuza-san ? "

" While Naruto trains we will be learning this genjutsu, it should prove useful some day... "

" Understood, Zabuza-san. "

" Then we shall begin now. ", declared Zabuza.

* * *

After 2 weeks of intense training, filled with the occasional killed Mist or Leaf Hunter-nin and Haku's complaints about food, Naruto mastered easily the tree climbing training and could create a good enough shadow dragon though it looked kind of weird... and Zabuza and Haku managed to produce the jutsu effectively though it would be hard to fool a skilled Jounin.

" Now that we're ready, let's go get our mission ! ", announced the Devil of the Mist.

Next chapter : " First mission "

A/N : Please review ! And don't forget there's nearly 5 months before Gatoh's mission ! I'll be busy inventing the purpose of the mission and the client, if you have any idea feel free to tell me. And could someone make up a fanart of the Shadow Dragon ? It would be interesting to see, and its appearence is up to your imagination ! Thanks for reading and even more for reviewing !


	4. First mission

Summary : Starts just after Naruto learnt Kage Bunshin. After a misunderstanding, and in a bad mood, Naruto runs from Konoha with the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. Missing-nin Naruto. Definitely not Yaoi !

Disclaimer : This is a free fanfiction, as if there was any way I could get paid ! I don't own Naruto, only Masashi Kishimoto does ! But you can pay me by reading this story and taking the time to post a review...

" normal talk "

_Thoughts _

**_Kyuubi speaking _**

Chapter 3 : First mission

After entering the closest town, they went looking for a rich-looking place with the idea that they would then find a greedy, thus rich and unscrupulous, client. After investigation, it was soon noted that the only places worth of attention were the two brothels of the town. They then entered the richest-looking one and asked to see the owner of the place. After waiting some minutes, the owner, a fat and richly clothed man, finally came and asked them :

" Might I know why you asked to see me ? "

" We are mercenaries and we're searching for a job, would you have one to give us ? ", asked Zabuza bluntly.

" Now that you mention it, I might... A month ago, the other brothel opened and has been stealing my customers ever since... ", said the owner, scowling.

" So, what do you want us to do, exactly ? ", asked Zabuza.

" If something was to happen to the owner it would benefit me greatly, though it wouldn't have anything to do with me, if you see what I mean... ", said the smiling owner.

" I do. Hum... Haku, what do you think of being employed by the other brothel ? For infiltration, of course... ", said Zabuza.

" Ano, I think it should be all right, if the mission is done very quickly... ", said a blushing Haku.

" Good, then after you're employed Naruto will enter the brothel and choose you for... 'some personal time' in your company. Then, Naruto will use a pretext in order to protest to the owner and in an apparently senseless rage will kill him and run away. That way, it will look like the owner has been killed by an angry customer... How does it sound, Naruto ? ", asked Zabuza.

" A good plan I think, embarassing but a good one... ", said Naruto hesitantly.

" Good, then set out, I'll stay here to discuss our pay, I would look too suspicious anyway. ", declared Zabuza.

" Then we're going", said Haku a bit awkwardly.

* * *

Haku thus went to the other brothel, asking for a job and was checked by the owner.

" Now, let's see... good-looking, a bit young but that won't be a problem, some of my customers prefer under-aged girls after all... Now, I think I'll try the merchandise myself... ", said the owner with lust.

Haku did his best and hid his disgust and said betting on his greed :

" Only if you pay me well, I don't want to waste my time, there is another brothel after all... "

" No need, no need. Welcome, I'm sure you'll soon get a customer... ", said the greedy owner quickly.

" Good then... ", said Haku before going to a room.

* * *

Naruto waited discreetly outside for 5 minutes and then went in. He was then welcomed by the owner who was still there :

" Hello, young man ! It's a pleasure to receive you and the pleasure will soon be yours ! What kind of woman do you prefer ? "

" Huh, a girl around my age if possible and with a cute face... ", said a rather embarassed Naruto.

" Oh ! Perfect, we just took a girl like that, you are very lucky. She's in room 3, and you can pay later, have fun ! ", said the owner wickedly.

" Ah, okay then... I'm going now. ", said Naruto.

* * *

_I can't believe I was assigned such a lowly mission !_ , raged a Sound-nin silently.

Tayuya's mission was to terminate a Leaf spy who knew the true name of the Otogaruke's leader. Why she was assigned the mission and not anyone else, she had no idea, it's not like she had completely pissed off Orochimaru once again, right ?

_And just why the hell did this piece of crap had to go into a brothel ? Argh ! I'll just summon my spirits and blow up the place ! I'm not going to waste my time ! But let's find him first ! I'm not going to let him run away in the confusion ! _

She entered the brothel, pushed away anyone who got in her way and proceeded to look into every room.

* * *

Haku waited some time and tensed when someone entered his room.

" Ah, it's you Naruto. ", said an obviously relieved Haku.

" So, what are we going to do exactly ? ", asked Naruto, making Haku tense once again. " Huh ? No, I wasn't speaking about that ! ", said a blushing Naruto.

They were then interrupted by a weird-looking girl who took a look into the room, and paused when she saw Naruto take out a Kunai reflexively and told him before leaving a reddened Naruto :

" Calm down, I'm not here for you. Go back to your fun ! "

" What was that all about ? ", wondered aloud Naruto.

" It's so tiring sometimes, people always assume I'm a girl... ", sighed Haku but then noticed Naruto freeze and realised something, " It seems I forgot to tell you... "

" Yeah... and nothing pointed to the fact that you weren't a girl ! How was I supposed to know ? Eh ! We could use this ! ", said a slightly troubled Naruto after this revelation.

" What do you mean ? ", asked Haku.

" It's really simple ! I'll complain to the owner because you're not a girl ! No need to waste time, let's do our mission. ", announced Naruto, before going into the corridor.

* * *

_It's becoming funny, I should do this more often..._

That was the thought that Tayuya was having as she was interrupting a lot of private situations before finally finding the room and the spy she was looking for.

" Gotcha ! ", said Tayuya before taking out her flute.

However, the spy had another idea, as soon as he caught sight of her, he took out his kunai and throwed them towards her. To avoid them she had to go back into the corridor and the spy went after her, preparing a fire jutsu.

_Great, I will have to summon them here..._, thought Tayuya but had to move out of the way as the spy released his jutsu.

" Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu ! ", shouted the spy as a middle-size fireball shot out of his mouth.

Tayuya's only chance to avoid the attack was to go into one of the rooms but as she was about to barge into one, someone was going out of it and she had no choice but to throw herself against him.

* * *

" Ouch ! ", cried Naruto as the girl of last time bumped into him and sent him to the ground.

As he was about to protest, he soon noticed she was making hand seals and prepared to fight against her when someone else entered in the room and saw him.

" You ! You allied yourself with 'him', you demon ! I'm going to put an end to you ! ", ranted the guy.

Naruto thought quickly and came up with a way to solve the whole problem and complete the mission. He also noticed the girl was looking confused and facing the guy, he quickly guessed the guy was the one she was looking for, and the whole situation was just a coincidence.

_Oh well, the enemy of my enemy is my friend..._

" Haku, you the weird girl, get to the wall near the street ! ", ordered Naruto.

He then began his jutsu and while he was doing it the three of them went against the wall as he said and the guy was preparing his own jutsu, though a bit late. Naruto thus finished his jutsu first and the place soon turned into hell :

" Kageryuudan no Jutsu ! "

A long dragon appeared, going straight into the enemy and continuing its course through the brothel, piercing it from every side. They managed to jump through a hole in the broken wall and as the dragon disappeared in a large cloud of smoke the whole building went down, effectively killing anyone inside.

* * *

" Well, that was a big mess... ", noted Naruto.

" I agree completely, even though it was fun was it really necessary ? ", asked Tayuya.

" Yes, if I didn't I'm sure I would have failed my mission ! And you were the one who litteraly pushed me in this situation ! ", complained Naruto.

" Well, I didn't have any choice ! I had no desire to be roasted ! And I had my own mission to complete too ! ", retorted Tayuya.

" Haku, don't you have anything to say ? ", asked Naruto.

" I was just thinking that you sure seem to get along well. ", commented Haku while Naruto and Tayuya sweatdropped.

" Anyway, just why did this guy know you ? ", asked Tayuya.

" Oh, I just left Konoha with something important and now they are after my head... ", answered Naruto.

" Ah, and why would he call you a demon ? ", asked Tayuya.

" And who was this 'him' this guy talked about ? ", Naruto avoided the question.

" Probably my boss, he's not very well seen by Leaf-nin. Eh ! As it seems you're a missing-nin why don't you join us, we could always use someone like you ! ", proposed Tayuya.

" Join who exactly ? ", asked a confused Naruto.

" Otogaruke, of course. You would be welcome, particularly if the Leaf is after you. ", answered Tayuya.

" Nah, I'm happy as I am, no need to go that far, but thank you for the offer. ", said Naruto.

" We're arriving to our destination, it's time to say goodbye. ", announced a strangely-smiling Haku.

" Okay then, maybe we'll meet again, see ya ! ", said Tayuya before taking off.

* * *

" Mission accomplished ! ", announced Naruto.

" Good, good. How did it go ? ", asked the client.

" Well, the plan was interrupted by an attack so we had to improvise... ", said Naruto.

" How did you solve the problem ? ", asked Zabuza.

" We destroyed the building with the target inside. ", said Naruto bluntly.

" Eh ! There was no need to go so far ! People are going to talk about this ! Do you really expect me to pay you now ? ", complained the client.

" Yes, no one is going to suspect you and no one would take over the business now, so you can see it as a bonus. ", replied Haku before Zabuza got violent.

" Ah, I guess... Okay ! Take the money but I don't want to see you again ! ", submitted the client.

" It was a pleasure to do business with you. We're leaving now. ", said Zabuza before taking the money and heading towards the ramen stand to celebrate the accomplishment of Naruto's first mission.

Next chapter : " The Trap "

A/N : Here it is ! Sorry to have been late ! I had a hard time finding a good idea and forming this chapter, but now it's done ! And my " remerciements "to Suzerain for giving me the basic idea ! I hope you'll pass your french exam ! Now review ! And I'm still waiting for a fanart of the Shadow Dragon ! Anyone ? Don't forget that as the shadow clones it's corporeal and you thus can give it any appearence you want !


	5. The Trap

Summary : Starts just after Naruto learnt Kage Bunshin. After a misunderstanding, and in a bad mood, Naruto runs from Konoha with the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. Missing-nin Naruto. Definitely not Yaoi !

Disclaimer : This is a free fanfiction, as if there was any way I could get paid ! I don't own Naruto, only Masashi Kishimoto does ! But you can pay me by reading this story and taking the time to post a review...

" normal talk "

_Thoughts _

_**Kyuubi speaking **_

Chapter 4 : The Trap

After their intial success, the group went on more missions and after getting some recognition their reputation was good enough to have clients looking for them instead of the other way around. During the last months, Zabuza had completed Naruto's training in Taijutsu who was thus almost at the same level in skill than Zabuza. Acknowledging his skills, he even began teaching him the basics of sword-fighting. Their latest mission was to steal a secret scroll from the feudal lord of Wave Country, the contents not divulged by the client as it was supposed to stay secret . This mission being the reason for their actual presence in the lord's property during the night.

They had knocked off every guard in the way, hiding the bodies and replacing them with shadow clones under henge, and were about to enter the main house of the feudal lord. After silently entering the house, they set out looking for the scroll. They soon found the scroll hidden behind other scrolls in the lord's personal library and prepared to leave the place.

However, Fate had other plans for them as a dozen of Mist Hunter-nin appeared from the shadows, surrounding them. Recognizing the threat, the group soon put themselves in the defensive in the middle of the room, back to back and began to quickly whisper their course of action while preparing their weapons.

" It seems this mission was a trap, Zabuza-san. ", noted Haku after he opened the scroll and read its content : 'We got you'.

" When I will get my hands on that traitorous client, he will have a taste of my sword... ", spat Zabuza.

" Well, even if we're in a bad situation I think we can beat them... ", said Naruto.

" Yes, but no need to alert everyone in the mansion so no Shadow Dragon nor any large jutsu. ", warned Haku.

" Yes, even if the guards are small fry, they could get annoying... Our best chance is to get them in the middle of the room and Haku will finish them off. ", told them Zabuza.

" Good idea, but the odds are 4 against 1 in their favor. ", pointed out Haku.

" Then let's make it 3 against 1 in our favor ", said Naruto before doing hand seals and creating 33 shadow clones, " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! "

Thus initiating the fight, they attacked the enemy. Haku and Zabuza, each helped by 2 shadow clones, went to get their own Hunter-nin while Naruto and all the other shadow clones were busy attacking the other enemies. The clones holding their ground against the Hunter-nin thanks to Naruto's training in Taijutsu, thus allowing them to narrowly avoid hits while they wounded their enemies and slowly pushed them towards the middle of the room. They finally managed to eliminate the clones but it was too late and Haku initiated his hereditary technique :

" Makyo Hyosho ! (Demonic Mirror Ice Crystals) "

Even though the technique was taxing to execute due to the lack of water, it was still as effective as ever, and in a few minutes all the enemies were lying on the ground pierced by senbon.

" Strange, it was too easy for a trap planned like that... but first, let's leave the place, I want to have a little talk with someone... ", declared Zabuza.

They then exited the main house and headed for the exit but were stopped mid-way in a large garden of the feudal lord's property by the security alarm and the presence of a man holding a giant sword and 2 dozens of Mist Hunter-nin, the hundred of the propriety's guards quickly coming to the scene.

" Haku, take care of the Hunter-nin, Naruto, get rid of the small fry and then help Haku, as for me I'm going to eliminate my old pal. ", ordered Zabuza.

Naruto and Haku soon complied and went to take care of the enemy while Zabuza headed to one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist, a group he was once part of, the said swordsman being the most annoying person he ever met, and soon draw his sword to fight against him.

" Hello, Zabuza-kun. ", said the swordsman during the fight. " It's a pleasure to see you again. "

" Stop talking with sweet words when you never mean them. No one ever believed your false smiles. ", snarled Zabuza between the hits and slashes.

" False ? I always was the most loyal to the Mizukage ! You deserve to die for betraying him ! ", scowled the man.

" You fool ! Need I remind you that you were the only fool to be loyal ? All the others left after Kisame went away, you're the only one remaining loyal to that damned Kage ! ", spat Zabuza.

" Stop insulting our great Mizukage ! He was the one who reunited us after all ! ", ranted the man.

" Stop joking ! You must have been happy when we all left ! And if I remember well, you always feared one day we would all decide to get rid of you ! And now it is time for your greatest fear to come true ! ", declared Zabuza as he did hand seals and five men holding giant swords appeared at his sides from the shadows.

" Ah ! Like I'm going to believe you because of a bunch of clones ! ", said the man confidently, but gulped when he saw the one looking like Kurosuki Raiga charging electricity.

" It's time to be sliced by our swords, you fool ! ", declared Zabuza as they attacked the panic-stricken man.

" No ! It's impossible ! How ? ", gurgled the man as blood was flowing out of his mouth a.

" It was just a splendid Genjutsu... but I don't think you liked it... ", finished Zabuza as the man's corpse slumped to the ground.

_Now let's see how my little weapons are faring..._

* * *

Facing the sheer number of enemies he had to put down, Naruto realised it would be better to avoid subtlety and not take any chances. He soon began doing hand seals and shouted :

" Kageryuudan no Jutsu ! ", making a dragon appear which soon was sent out to devore all the stunned guards.

Once that threat eliminated, Naruto sent the dragon towards the Hunter-nin and managed to kill 4 of them before they managed to slay the dragon which disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Catching sight of Haku near the property's pond, he created hundreds of shadow clones surrounding the remaining Hunter-nin and attacked them pushing them in the proximity of Haku and into the pond, leaving them to the wrath of Haku's technique.

* * *

Even if he was confident in his skills, Haku knew he was in a dangerous situation considering the number of high-level enemies, the common knowledge of anatomy and the fact that they used the same element for their jutsus, water, the effectivity of his attacks were consequently lowered. If he didn't receive any help soon, he knew he would be defeated, the best he could do was to play for time and wait Naruto's help.

The said help didn't take long to come and Haku soon realised Naruto's plan. Once all the enemies regrouped in one place and with all the water he could wish for, Haku once again used his hereditary technique. And after 10 long minutes during which the pond's water turned blood red, Haku ended his technique and fell to the ground, exhausted.

* * *

Zabuza was quite satisfied and proud of his 'little weapons' when he saw all the enemies lying on the grounds and Haku and Naruto coming towards him, Haku apparently exhausted and on the shoulders of Naruto.

" Good work, I think you deserve a good meal and some rest. ", congratulated them Zabuza.

" Thanks, I'm hungry. ", answered a grinning Naruto.

* * *

After some days, during which Zabuza took good care of their last client as promised, and fully recovered, a man came to knock at their door and to dicuss with Zabuza. Once the conversation finished, the man left and Zabuza came to tell them the news :

" It seems some guy has heard about us and intends to give us a mission. The good thing is that he has a lot of money and is ready to pay us well. Our new client is named Gato.

Next chapter : " Here comes Team 7 ! "

A/N : Expect the next chapter to be a lot longer ! To read and to come ! There are more and more reviewers wondering about the pairings, let's just say that I only consider romance secondary, so if you want a certain pairing, it's up to you to decide ! I'll make the pairing in accordance to the majority of propositions by the time I consider Naruto old enough to have such a relationship with a girl. There are just two restrictions : No Yaoi and no Naruto/Leaf-nin. Time for reviews !


	6. Anger ! Here comes Team 7 !

Summary : Starts just after Naruto learnt Kage Bunshin. After a misunderstanding, and in a bad mood, Naruto runs from Konoha with the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. Missing-nin Naruto. Definitely not Yaoi !

Disclaimer : This is a free fanfiction, as if there was any way I could get paid ! I don't own Naruto, only Masashi Kishimoto does ! But you can pay me by reading this story and taking the time to post a review...

" normal talk "

_Thoughts _

**_Kyuubi speaking _**

Chapter 5 : Anger ! Here comes Team 7 ! "

Team 7 was on its way to accomplish the mission given to them : to protect some obnoxious man so that he could safely build a bridge in Wave Country. This team was composed of the jounin Kakashi, known as Copy Ninja Kakashi, of the genin Uchiha Sasuke a brooding boy whose main objective was revenge, of the genin Haruno Sakura a bright girl whose ninja abilities were lowered by her excessive feelings towards the said Uchiha and finally of Sai, a mysterious boy who got on their team in order to fill in as the third genin in the team. For some reason, Kakashi didn't seem to trust Sai, but as they all had passed his exam he had no choice but to get used to it.

The peaceful mission soon turned out not so peaceful as they first believed because they got attacked by ninja and even though they soon secured the situation Kakashi was in favor of aborting the mission but the client deviously convinced them to go on with the mission.

* * *

At the same time but somewhere else, another team prepared to go on their own mission but with completely opposite objectives : They had to get rid of the ninja protecting the target and then eliminate said target.

" This time, the enemy seems to be good enough to eliminate trained shinobi, we might have to proceed with caution if that is really the case. ", warned Zabuza.

" Our main objective is to first identify the threat before putting any plan into action. If the enemy is really good and considering the fact that we have the time and the possibility to create an ambush we'll let Zabuza-san attack the enemy and if he's defeated we'll retreat with Zabuza-san. We'll decide Naruto's role later, it might be a good idea to keep him as our trump card. ", explained Haku.

" Okay ! And then I'll kick their asses ! ", declared Naruto.

" Good, now is time to move on. ", finished Zabuza and they all left towards their target.

* * *

" They're from the Leaf and their jounin-sensei is the famous Copy Ninja Kakashi, do you know anything about the genin, Naruto ? ", asked Zabuza.

" Yeah, the annoying guy near the girl is Uchiha Sasuke and the girl is Haruno Sakura, but I have no idea who the other guy is, though... ", answered Naruto.

" Uchiha, eh ? This could be interesting... And what do you know about the girl's abilities ? ", asked him Zabuza.

" Not much really, just that she's really smart and always had the best grades in the academy... ", said Naruto, not mentioning that he had a crush on her when he was still in Konoha...

" I see, this mission won't be easy because of their jounin-sensei and his sharingan, we have to pierce its secrets beforehand. Haku will analyse my fight against him and only interfere if it's clear I'm going to lose. You Naruto, you will be our trump card in the next fight. It would be better if the Leaf doesn't find out about you at all. Is that clear ? ", explained Zabuza.

" Hai ! ", said Haku and Naruto.

" Good. Did you place the rabbit where you were supposed to, Haku ? ", asked Zabuza.

" I did, Zabuza-san. ", answered Haku.

" In that case, it's time to begin our little experiment... ", announced Zabuza.

* * *

( A/N : This is just a repetition of what happened in the original storyline. If you perfectly remember what happened I advise you to skip to the next a/n. There are only very minor differences after all.)

Kakashi had a bad feeling the last five minutes, his instinct was telling him that they were being watched and that they would soon be attacked. A weird sound soon proved him right as the enemy suddenly appeared and threw a large sword towards their client. Reacting quickly, he gave his orders to his team :

" Get to the ground ! Now ! "

As his team obeyed his orders, the sword planted itself in a tree and their enemy appeared, standing on his weapon. Kakashi recognised him very soon as one of his old enemies.

" Well well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-nin Momochi Zabuza-kun. Everybody, get back. This one is on a whole other level. Against him... It will be a little tough... unless I do this... ", said Kakashi as he began lifting his forehead protector from over his hidden eye.

" You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi... Sorry, but the old man is mine. ", claimed Zabuza, causing a ruckus among the others who didn't know about the hidden sharingan, namely Sakura, Sasuke and the client Tazuna.

" Surround and protect Tazuna-san. Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here. ", ordered Kakashi, " Zabuza, first... fight me. ", declared Kakashi as he finally revealed his sharingan.

" Ah... I already get to see the famous sharingan. I'm honored. ", said Zabuza sarcastically.

" Sharingan ? What's that ? ", asked Sakura shyly.

" Sharingan... It is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of Gen, Tai and Nin-jutsu. The Sharingan is one of the types of pupil that gives you this power. But that's not the only ability the sharingan has. ", explained the Uchiha.

" Hehe, exactly. That's not all... What's even scarier is that you can copy your opponent's techniques once you see them. When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's assassin team I kept a handbook, it included information on you. And this is what it said : The man who has copied over a 1000 Jutsu... Copy Ninja Kakashi. ", explained Zabuza.

" Now... Let's end all that talking. I have to kill that old man. ", announced Zabuza, making all the ninja put themselves in defensive position to protect the client. " But Kakashi... It seems I have to beat you first. ", declared Zabuza as he moved from the tree to the top of a pool of water nearby, beginning a jutsu.

_He's releasing a high amount of chakra..._ , noted Kakashi.

" Ninpou : Hidden Mist no Jutsu. ", said Zabuza as he disappeared in the mist surrounding him.

" He's gone ! ", cried out a shocked Sakura.

" He'll come after me first. Momochi Zabuza... As a member of the Hidden Mist, he was known as an expert in silent killing. You don't even notice until you're already dead... It's not like I can use the sharingan perfectly. You guys be careful. ", warned them Kakashi.

" 8 choices : Liver, lungs, spine, clavical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after ? ", threatened Zabuza's voice hidden in the mist which was getting thicker and thicker.

Kakashi then concentrated on the enemy and as the tension was rising, Sasuke, Sakura and the client stood petrified by the amount of tension going on.

" Sasuke. Don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I don't let my comrades die. ", Kakashi reassured them with an hidden smile.

* * *

(A/N : Slight original afterlude, skip to the next a/n afterwards)

" Well, even though the opponent seems really strong with that sharingan of his, Zabuza-san sounds as cool as ever... ", commented Naruto, hidden in a nearby tree and watching the scene with Haku.

" Yes, even if the enemy might be stronger than you if you keep your mind clear you might have a good chance of beating him by being smarter than he is... ", explained Haku.

" I see, now let's watch Zabuza-san kick their ass ! Once that jounin is defeated I don't think Zabuza-san will have a problem with me beating up that damn Sasuke ! ", declared Naruto.

* * *

" We'll see about that ! ", declared Zabuza, as his water clone appeared in the middle of the genin and just in front of his target, declaring : " It's over. ", before preparing to slice all those standing around him.

However, Kakashi's sharingan perceived his move and planted him with a Kunai before he could make his move. But the supposed real Zabuza appeared behind him and sliced him but it soon turned out to be just another water clone.

_Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu ! No way ! He copied it in this mist ?_ , thought a shocked Zabuza.

" Don't move ! It's over ! ", warned him the real Kakashi behind him but that declaration just amused the Devil of the Mist.

" Hehehe... It's over ? You don't get it. There's no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitaions. But that was impressive of you. When you said 'I won't let my comrades die' you had already copied my Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu... You had your clone say those words to attract my attention while the real you hid in the mist and watched me. Nice plan... But, I'm also not that easy... ", explained the real Zabuza behind Kakashi holding a Kunai to his throat.

Kakashi quickly escaped from his wrath and after a fast fight Kakashi escaped to the water to avoid a lethal blow.

" Heh, fool. ", Zabuza mocked him as he appeared behind him and caught him in his trap.

_Water Prison no Jutsu_ , thought zabuza as Kakashi got imprisoned in a big sphere of water.

" You may have been trying to escape to the water, but that was a big mistake. Hehehe, I now have you in my inescapable prison. It makes things tougher if you can move, you know ? Now... Kakashi, we can finish things later. First I'll take care of them. ", declared Zabuza before creating a water clone.

" Hehe, wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas... But you know what ? A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Basically... once you're good enough to be listed in my handbook... then you can star calling yourself a ninja... You guys should not be referred to as ninjas. ", explained Zabuza before attacking.

* * *

(A/N : Now it's going to be enough original, apart from Tazuna's short declaration and the ending, but youshould be able toread without interruption.)

_This is bad. If things go on like this my primary mission might fail. To reveal the target this secondary mission must go on as planned. The best course of action is to free the jounin-sensei and if possible to eliminate the diversion while not revealing the real level of my skills._ , thought Sai.

During his wonderings, Kakashi was having similar thoughts but with better intentions...

This is bad... " What are you doing ! Run away ! This fight was over the moment I was caught ! Our duty is to protect Tazuna-san ! Did you forget that ! ", shouted Kakashi.

_I mustn't make this decision out of the blue in order to avoid suspicions._ " Tazuna-san, what is your opinion about what we should do ? We have a better chance of survival with the help of Kakashi-san. Besides, the enemy could always catch us afterwards even if we run away. ", pointed out Sai.

" Well... I planted this seed myself. I'm not going to say that I desire to live so much that I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys... Fight as much as you want. ", declared the client.

Good. I now have an excuse... , thought Sai before taking out his special sketchpad and a paint brush. He then quickly drew 5 tigers and 2 serpents, and said :

" Choju Giga (Super Beasts Imitation Picture). "

The drawn pictures soon appeared 2 of the tigers attacked the Mizu Bunshin while the 3 other tigers attacked the real Zabuza providing a diversion for the 2 snakes which bit deeply Zabuza making him reflexively release his hold over the Water Prison. Angry, he attacked Sai but was stopped by the released Kakashi. They soon engaged in a violent fight with ninjutsu, Kakashi copying every move and jutsu that Zabuza did, confusing him completely.

* * *

" Damn ! It's turning out really bad ! And he was so close to winning ! If it wasn't for that damn guy with his pictures ! ", growled Naruto.

" Yes, but with the information we have now it will be easy to beat them next time. I think it's high time I interfere, Zabuza-san can't move anymore. ", pointed out Haku before throwing his senbon towards Zabuza's throat putting him in momentary death and appearing in front of the others.

" Hehe... You're right. He's dead. ", lied Haku.

* * *

_Is it him ? No, he cannot have gained so much skill in so little time. Considering my informations he must be the other one. But I can't reveal him without revealing myself. It will have to wait for a later time. By then he will probably reveal himself._ , thought Sai.

" Thank you very much. I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time. ", claimed the masked guy.

" That mask... You're a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin... ", pointed out Kakashi.

" Indeed. ", answered the guy. " Your battle is now over... And now I must dispose of this body. Since it seems to be a body with many secrets... Farewell. ", finished the masked guy before leaving with Zabuza's body using Shunshin no Jutsu.

They all soon relaxed after they left and Kakashi even relaxed to the point of collapsing.

Next chapter : " Hatred "

A/N : I know, this chapter wasn't really original, but if you read between the lines you should notice some things which are important... And I'm sorry to have been so late, but I really wasn't in the mood for writing the last few days... As the chapters are growing longer and take a lot out of me I'll update less often but I should update at least a little less than once a week... Now review and tell me what you think. Don't hesitate to send me flames if you think I deserve them but avoid insulting me ;) According to my stats, I have around 500 readers and 10 reviewers, it feels rather weird... That makes around 490 people without opinion you know ! At least tell me if you like it or not ! Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.

For the pairing votes, as it's rather restricted just stay with this, it's all there is after all, and don't even think about a Naruto/Kyuubi, thank you. My version of Kyuubi is realistic thus not nice. And I don't think Naruto is a masochist ;) Here are the actual votes :

Naruto/Tayuya : 6

Naruto/Temari : 2

Naruto/OC (Add Details) : 1


	7. Hatred

Summary : Starts just after Naruto learnt Kage Bunshin. After a misunderstanding, and in a bad mood, Naruto runs from Konoha with the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. Missing-nin Naruto. Definitely not Yaoi !

Disclaimer : This is a free fanfiction, as if there was any way I could get paid ! I don't own Naruto, only Masashi Kishimoto does ! But you can pay me by reading this story and taking the time to post a review...

" normal talk "

_Thoughts _

_**Kyuubi speaking **_

Preview of Chapter 6 : Hatred

One week passed after the last fight, a week during which both teams of shinobi trained hard in order to defeat their enemies... and finally they were all ready to resume the fight.

Kakashi and his whole team were arriving to the bridge as usual when they noticed the bodies of the workers lying on the ground and a lot of mist began to appear out of nowhere...

" Here they come ! ", alerted Kakashi.

" Long time no see, Kakashi... I see you're still with those brats... He's shaking again... Poor kid... ", said a voice from nowhere before 8 Water Clones surrounded the group.

" I'm shaking from excitement ", declared Sasuke.

" Do it, Sasuke. ", said Kakashi, his eye smiling.

Doing as ordered, Sasuke quickly eliminated all the clones.

" Hmm... He saw through the Water Clones, that brat has grown. It looks like a rival has appeared... Eh Haku ? ", commented Zabuza.

" It does, indeed ", agreed Haku.

" It seems my thinking was right on the mark ", commented Kakashi, " That masked one, he's obviously Zabuza's comrade, standing right next to him and all... "

" I'll fight him. ", announced Sasuke, " Tricking us with that stupid act... I hate bastards like that the most... "

" Sorry, but you're my prey, bastard... ", declared a voice just behind him before he was punched behind the head.

This sudden and unexpected appearence caused several thoughts to cross the minds of the Leaf-nin

Huh ? Isn't that the male annoying blonde loudmouth , wondered Sakura.

Ouch ! Just what is that dobe doing here, and why didn't I sense him , thought a shocked Sasuke.

Crap. This is bad... , thought an anxious Kakashi.

Yes... The target finally revealed itself... , noted dully Sai...

* * *

While most of Team 7 was stunned to see Naruto there, Zabuza and Haku attacked their own preys, respectively Kakashi and Sai.

" What are you doing here, dobe ? ", snarled Sasuke.

" Me ? I've been working with Zabuza and Haku for quite some time now... and I'm here to beat down the so-called Uchiha... ", smirked Naruto.

" Oh, really ? Last time I heard about you, you were so weak you failed the genin exam... again. ", taunted Sasuke.

" Well, that's amusing... considering just after that I knocked the Hokage unconscious easily, stole something important to Konoha and killed a Chuunin... and let's not talk about the fact that of all the ninja sent after me none managed to kill me... Hell, I even kill more and more of them lately... or could it be that no one told the great Uchiha about that ? ", smirked Naruto.

_There's no way a weakling like him could have done all that, he must be lying... I'll beat the truth out of him..._ , thought Sasuke and he started fighting against Naruto.

* * *

_I have to get rid of this boy before I'll be able to eliminate the target..._ , thought Sai.

" Why do you fight ? ", asked Haku suddenly.

" To complete the mission given to me ", answered Sai simply.

" Don't you have anyone precious to you ? ", asked Haku.

" Ninja are weapons, they don't need feelings ", deadpanned Sai.

" Then you cannot beat me if you have no one to protect. ", declared Haku, " Makyo Hyosho ! (Demonic Mirror Ice Crystals) "

He created the Ice mirrors and went into one. Not wasting time, Sai created a Ink Beast and sent it against Haku. However, Haku just concentrated his blood limit on the ink, freezing the beast in mid-air before it went crashing against the Ice mirror Haku was in at the beginning, the Beast falling into pieces beneath the Unbreakable mirror.

" How ? ", whispered Sai, showing surprise for the first time.

" My blood limit allows me to freeze liquids and control them, and ink is a liquid... This was your main way of fighting and it was weak against mine, now that you're imprisoned in my jutsu and cannot attack me effectively, you already lost. More than that, without your feelings you have no chance of deafeating me as you lack the personal motivation to do it. And now I'll defeat you and eliminate the target. ", explained Haku before launching his final attack.

_No. I have to complete the mission Danzou-sama gave me, the Kyuubi cannot be allowed to possess Konoha's secrets, he's too much of a threat. I was assigned to a team of genin to keep an eye on the Uchiha and because it was the easiest way to get me out of Konoha so that I could find the Kyuubi kid. When a Hunter-nin loyal to the Root saw the Kyuubi kid in Wave Country with two Missing-nin, my team was quickly assigned a mission to Wave Country and I was ordered by Danzou-sama to eliminate the threat. It was a simple mission and I am an ANBU from the Root, I was not supposed to fail ! But I wonder... what if the missing-nin was right ? Did my mission really fail because of my lack of feelings ?_ , were Sai's last thoughts as he tried his best to avoid the senbon thrown at him but more and more managed to hit him and when a rain of senbon fell upon him, darkness finally claimed him.

As for Haku, he allowed himself to relax a liitle and prepared to see if he could help his comrades when he heard something he didn't like at all.

_Zabuza-san !_ , thought Haku before disappearing in a swirl of smoke.

* * *

" What is Uzumaki Naruto doing with you, Zabuza ? ", asked Kakashi.

" Oh, I was just lucky, I found him by accident... and it was quite the accident... I didn't expect a kid like that to have so much hidden power... Thanks to him our strike force grew a lot and we didn't have to avoid Hunter-nin as much as before... It's a real pleasure to strike back... In two or three months I will have enough money and power to take over Water Country... Now, less talking and more fighting... ", answered Zabuza before disappearing in the thick mist.

" Kage Kyoufushou Arawareru no Jutsu ( Shadow Phobia Materialisation ) ", whispered Zabuza as forms started to appear around Kakashi.

_This mist is too thick to have been caused by Zabuza, even he shouldn't be able to see anything..._ , thought Kakashi, before he heard a voice which made shivers run along his spine.

" Kakashi-sensei... ", said an agonizing voice that he recognized all too well near his feet...

_Ah... Such a crappy phobia, it's only passive... oh well, at least it makes a good distraction_ , thought Zabuza as he attacked Kakashi.

While Kakashi was distracted by the sight of Sakura's body lying in a pool of blood, Zabuza was making a move with his sword and if Kakashi hadn't heard the swing of the sword he would have been cut in half. Even though he dodged the worse of the attack, he now wore a deep gash on his torso. Shaken out of stupor, he went on the counterattack with determination.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a series of punches and kicks which got them nowhere, both being around the same level in Taijutsu.

" You're pretty good, that's what you learnt the last week ? Good, a bit late, but good... ", smirked Naruto, still fighting.

" You can keep talking, it's not some deadlast who is going to beat an Uchiha... ", taunted Sasuke.

" So what ? Just because you have some bloodline you think you're unbeatable ? Take Haku's blood limit for example, just by combining some of my techniques I found a way to imitate its effects... wanna see it ? ", taunted back Naruto.

" A loser like you cannot do something as strong as a blood limit. I don't believe you in the least, send me whatever you want, I can take it. Show me then, I'm waiting. ", smirked Sasuke.

He's really getting on my nerves that jerk ! But if he wants to give me the time I need to do it, I'm not going to complain ! He's going to see what I can do, that cocky bastard , thought Naruto angrily.

" With pleasure ! Kageryuudan no Jutsu (Shadow Dragon) ! ", shouted Naruto as a long and large dragon appeared. Then, Naruto jumped on its head and began to make seals while the dragon was turning in circle around the shocked Uchiha, rising in the air and gaining quickly in speed. Naruto finally announced his technique, " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ", and dozens of shadow clones appeared all over the length of the dragon, surrounding Sasuke completely, and as the dragon was moving too fast, Sasuke had no idea which and when a clone would throw a weapon his way and it then dawned on him how much trouble he was into.

" Shadow Twister ", concluded all the Naruto before consecutively throwing kunai towards Sasuke, not giving him the time to lauch any counterattack. Naruto was only playing with him in the beginning, only inflincting cuts on him but he got bored and began to send harmful attacks his way, piercing some parts of his body and he finally got serious as sasuke seemed to avoid them more and more often as if he could predict his moves...

_Damn ! He's awakening his Sharingan ! Oh well, it's not because he can see it that he can do anything about it..._ , thought Naruto.

All the clones threw kunai and shuriken towards Sasuke at the same time, making it impossible to avoid every attack. Sasuke soon realised that, and decided to at least protect his vital organs which he did by quickly taking out some kunai from his body and using them to change the path of the most lethal weapond and soon fell to the ground as the remaining weapons hit him. When Naruto saw that Sasuke was still breathing, he was about to deliver the finishing blow by sending the dragon's head towards Sasuke's body in order to crush him but he came to a stop when he heard a weird sound, something like birds, as though there were thousand of birds chirping...

* * *

After their last clash, Kakashi's blood was dripping from Zabuza's blade, which allowed Kakashi to summon dogs following the scent of his blood and consequently attacked Zabuza, bitting him and not letting him move. Kakashi then charged his special jutsu : Raikiri, also known as Chidori, and ran towards Zabuza in order to throw his jutsu through Zabuza's heart. However, as he was just about to kill Zabuza, Haku appeared just in front of Zabuza taking the hit in his place, dispelling Kakashi's summonings and holding his arm for his last moments.

* * *

Curious, Naruto ran towards the noise, and as the mist was dissipating, he arrived on the scene and what he saw froze his blood : the copy-nin Kakashi's arm through Haku's heart. As Zabuza was preparing to counterattack and kill Kakashi as Haku was still holding him in place, Naruto was still in schock but a whisper was starting to thump in his ears :

**_Kill... kill... kill..._**

Kakashi managed to dodge the attack just in time and as Naruto was starting to come out of his stupor, Zabuza gave him an order :

" Naruto, stay where you are, this is my fight, don't get involved . "

Kakashi and Zabuza fought again but it quickly became apparent Zabuza was severely weakened and Kakashi soon put his both arms out of commission. When it was clear that Zabuza was completely defeated, their client Gato made his apparition, followed by a horde of henchmen. Gato then declared :

" Zabuza, you are so weak ! I was going to have you killed after you completed your mission but you didn't even manage to do that. Oh well, it's a good thing I 'invited' a guest ! Tazuna ! Give up your foolish bridge and send back those shinobi to where they were or I will kill your dear daughter ! ", He then pointed to a woman held by two men and walked towards Haku's corpse when he saw it. " By the way, I owe your friend, he nearly crushed my arm last time. Ah, he's already dead. ", said Gato before kicking Haku's head.

Seeing that, Naruto's anger quickly rose and he heard the voice getting louder and louder :

**_Kill ! Kill ! Kill !_**

Naruto then ran towards Gato to kill him, shouting : " Bastard ! ", but was stopped by Zabuza's cold voice :

" Naruto ! Stop ! They are too many for you to deal with. Just give me a kunai. "

Naruto did as he was told and watched Zabuza sprinting towards Gato and killing every thug in his way who still managed to drive some of their blades into his body before he finally caught up to Gato and beheaded him. Exhausted and dying, the Devil of the Mist finally fell to the ground. Upon seeing his last precious person, to whom he owed the most precious months of his life, taken away from him in the worse possible way, Naruto felt an adulterated hatred growing in him and finally gave in to the voice which was now shouting :

_**KILL ! KILL THEM ALL !**_

Naruto felt his power increase dramatically and driven by his hatred, he attacked the horde of thugs and killed them in the most horrid ways with a stupefying speed. Most of them tried to run away, completely forgetting about the hostage and only caring for their lives, but the demonic kid who wanted their heads and to spill their blood all over the place soon caught up to them and dismembered them, those who were courageous and foolish enough to defy were soon horrified to see his wounds heal immediately and ended up with a kunai through their guts or his claws slashing their throats. The massacre only stopped once all the thugs were dead one way or another.

* * *

Sasuke was feeling himself drift away but was shaken out of his peace by an ominous killing intent which left him very much awake, once his sight stopped swirling and bluring he noticed that the pink-haired girl was bandaging his wounds as best as she could and his eyes widened when he saw from where the killing intent was coming. Not only the so-called deadlast managed to beat him but he apparently obtained some incredible power considering how easily he killed the numerous men that were there for some reason.

_How did he gain so much power ?_ , thought Sasuke still watching.

Not far from him, Sai was woken up pretty much the same way :

_Huh ? I'm not dead ? Why ? This power... The Kyuubi is trying to break free... I can hardly stand... I'm in no condition to fight... Am I going to die anyway, then ? All I can do is wait and listen... _

* * *

As all the preys were dead and the power was starting to hurt him, Naruto finally calmed down and the surge of power disappeared leaving only exhaustion. He then walked towards Zabuza and knelt next to him.

" Zabuza-san... Don't leave me, please... ", implored Naruto.

" Don't be a moron, Naruto. I won't live much longer now... Do me a favor and bring me next to Haku... ", said Zabuza.

" Hai, Zabuza-san... ", he then lifted up Zabuza's body and while he took him towards Haku he listened to what he was telling him.

" Live on, Naruto... Don't die uselessly... Take the money and your scroll in our hideout and keep Kubikiri Houcho (A/N : Zabuza's sword) for you... ", said Zabuza.

" What ! No ! that's too much ! I can't accept ! ", refused Naruto.

" Just do as I say, I won't need them anymore, anyway... But if it's really a problem for you, just promise me you will kill the Mizukage for me in return... ", finished Zabuza.

" Hai, Zabuza-san, I promise. ", declared Naruto before putting Zabuza's body on the ground, next to Haku.

Snow unexpectedly began to fall, as if in mourning, and the Devil of the Mist peacefully passed away watching Haku's face.

Naruto stood up, went to take Zabuza's sword and walked away, but was stopped by Kakashi who stood on his way.

" I can't let you go so easily, I have to return you to Konoha by all means if necessary... ", declared Kakashi.

" Shut up ! It's all your fault ! I never knew true happiness in Konoha and as if you hadn't made me suffer enough you took away my precious friends ! With whom I spent the best months of my whole life ! ", said Naruto as Kakashi winced, " you'll have to take me by force, we're both exhausted but I am sure I have more chakra left than you do. Besides, your precious Uchiha wasn't left unscathed from our fight and the human body doesn't have a lot of blood, if you see what I mean... Now choose, me or your precious Uchiha ? ", demanded Naruto as he pointed Kubikiri Houcho towards Kakashi.

" You were born and raised in Konoha, Naruto ! Why did you give up your loyalty for your home ? ", asked Kakashi.

" What have they ever done to deserve my loyalty ? I was treated like shit there ! I believed in Konoha but I lost my innocence when they sent people to kill me for something I was the one who paid the heavier price and that I never asked for. If they want a scapegoat they can choose someone else. I recovered some hope for a better life but Konoha keeps taking that away from me. Now, you better move out of my way, I'm not in the mood for anymore of your annoying chit-chat. ", explained Naruto before Kakashi finally gave up and let him pass.

Naruto finally walked away, leaving Team 7 pondering the meaning of his words, before he stopped at the border of the close forest and turned towards Team 7, leaving his last words to them with a stern face :

" I can tell you one thing though, I swear I will go back to Konoha one day and I'm sure I will have a lot of fun with everyone then... "

As he finally disappeared in the forest, Kakashi was left worrying about the double meaning of his promise, but he had to keep his students alive for now before worrying about the future.

* * *

After making sure he wasn't followed Naruto went back to their hideout, and recovered his new possessions, before wondering about where he should go now.

_All alone I won't live long with the bunch of Hunter-nin after me... Where could I go ? I don't think other missing-nin would accept a kid like me so easily... Wait... if I remember well there was a place which accepted Missing-nin... What was the name already ? _

Flashback

" Well, there's still this new village, Otogaruke, they accept missing-nin. ", said Haku.

" Yes, but they take them as new members for the village, they don't hire mercenaries. And there's this rumor that their leader hates Konoha and is willing to do anything just to learn a new jutsu...

End Flashback

_Yes, Otogaruke... I'm sure he would be very interested in the Scroll of Forbidden Seals in exchange for some training, though I should learn the Scroll by heart just in case he keeps it away from me... Now that I think about it that weird girl invited me to join them too, though she never gave me her name... _

Flashback

" Probably my boss, he's not very well seen by Leaf-nin. Eh ! As it seems you're a missing-nin why don't you join us, we could always use someone like you ! ", proposed Tayuya.

" Join who exactly ? ", asked a confused Naruto.

" Otogaruke, of course. You would be welcome, particularly if the Leaf is after you. ", answered Tayuya.

End Flashback

_Yes, that's definitely the best place I could go, and I probably share the same interests with their leader towards Konoha..._

Naruto, finally decided about his destination, walked out of the hideout and gave it a last look remembering the precious times he spent with his friends, whom he considered as his family.

_Farewell, Haku, Zabuza-san. I'll miss you... and I will make them pay._ , promised Naruto before heading towards Sound Country.

Next chapter : " The Dark Side "

A/N : Finally ! It's here ! I'm sure you're happy to finally read the whole chapter ! My exams ended and now I have more time for my fic ! Don't forget to vote for the pairings !

Naruto/Tayuya : 22

Naruto/Temari : 11

Naruto/OC (Add Details) : 2


	8. The Dark Side

Summary : Starts just after Naruto learnt Kage Bunshin. After a misunderstanding, and in a bad mood, Naruto runs from Konoha with the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. Missing-nin Naruto. Definitely not Yaoi !

Disclaimer : This is a free fanfiction, as if there was any way I could get paid ! I don't own Naruto, only Masashi Kishimoto does ! But you can pay me by reading this story and taking the time to post a review...

" normal talk "

_Thoughts _

**_Kyuubi speaking _**

Chapter 7 : The Dark Side

Orochimaru was very busy, having to be a Kage do that to most people... What took most of his time was to decide where to place most of those missing-nin who didn't stop coming. Fortunately, Orochimaru was very skilled when it came to find a use for someone. As it was the best place to find special abilities, it wouldn't do for Orochimaru to miss an interesting body to take over... He was currently contemplating what to do with the mid-chuunin level missing-nin in front of him.

_Good material, he has some potential... as shuriken-fodder, that is._ , thought Orochimaru.

" Welcome to the Sound ! Next ! ", called Orochimaru, dismissing his new shinobi.

A small blond-haired boy with a large scroll on one shoulder and a large sword on the other entered and saluted him.

_Missing-nin get weirder and weirder these days... Oh well, I'm sure I'll find some use for him one way or another..._ , wondered Orochimaru.

" Welcome. Might I know why you wish to join the Sound ? ", asked Orochimaru.

" For several reasons... To survive, gain power andaccomplish my revenge. ", declared the kid.

" Be more specific... ", ordered Orochimaru.

" I want to annihilate Konoha. And to gain enough power to do that I want to become your apprentice. ", deadpanned the kid.

Orochimaru blinked and then chuckled darkly, thinking : _Well, that was blunt..._

" And might I know why you think you deserve my apprenticeship ? Or why I would get along with your desire to destroy Konoha, for that matter ? ", asked Orochimaru.

" Well, I heard you had some grudge against Konoha... and that you had a liking for Jutsu... It's a good thing I took a little memento with me when I left Konoha : the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. ", declared the kid as he handed the scroll over to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's eyes widened when he heard that, he quickly took the scroll and opened it to confirm its authenticity. After this unexpected pleasure, he gave some more consideration to the boy in front of him and noticed some characteristic facial features he had ignored earlier.

_Blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks... Don't tell me..._ , wondered Orochimaru.

" Boy, what is your name ? ", asked Orochimaru with barely restrained anticipation.

The boy seemed to falter for the first time he entered the room and hesitantly replied :

" I am Uzumaki Naruto... "

_Kukuku... Who would have thought Kyuubi's vessel would come straight into my hands and be willing to help me destroy Konoha ? Though the later isn't that much surprising... This is truly a glorious day for me..._ , thought Orochimaru with glee.

" You are more than welcome, Naruto-kun... I will test you to see if you deserve to become my apprentice but I will definitely help you become stronger and stronger... ", declared Orochimaru.

" Orochimaru-sama ! ", interrupted a feminine and familiar voice which belonged to the teenager who just barged into the room, attracting all the attention to her.

" Oh, Tayuya-chan ! It seems you survived the second level of your seal, kukuku... Good, good... You came just in time, we'll see how Naruto-kun fares in front of your second level... ", said Orochimaru.

" Ah ! The weird girl ! ", exclaimed Naruto when he recognized the girl.

" Don't call me weird, you damned brat ! ", retorted Tayuya after knocking him on the head.

" You two know each other ? ", asked Orochimaru, raising an eyebrow.

" Hai, she stumbled into me during one of my jobs and she invited me to the Sound, that's one of the reasons I came here... ", answered Naruto.

" Oh... That's nice... You seem to get along really well... ", noted Orochimaru.

" What ! Orochimaru-sama ! He's just a brat ! ", complained Tayuya.

" Oh ? And who was the one who needed the help of a brat ? ", replied Naruto.

_Kukuku... Those two sure make a good entertainement, I was getting bored lately..._ , realized Orochimaru as the two kept bickering.

" Orochimaru-sama ! What is that gaki doing here ? ", finally asked Tayuya.

" Naruto-kun will very likely play an important role in our future plans... but for that we'll need to train him... First, we have to see what he can do, why don't you two spar together ? ", requested Orochimaru.

" Is that really fair ? It would be a pity to have him die so soon... ", boasted Tayuya.

" I don't think he will die so easily, but if he can't even manage to stay alive it would mean he wasn't worth the effort. So, come prove your worth, Naruto-kun... ", declared Orochimaru as he led them towards a training ground.

The training ground was in the exterior and had a lot of space, clearly designed to allow fighters to go full out but also preventing them from using stealth or hiding, perfect for the still blunt Naruto who rarely bothered hiding when it was apparently useless to his opinion.

Naruto and Tayuya were facing each other on the field, hands ready to attack the opponent, Tayuya's hands on her flute and Naruto's ready to form seals.

_From what I understand she's supposed to be quite powerful, I mustn't underestimate her just because she's a girl, I'll overwhelm her from the beginning_ , was planning Naruto.

_Humpf, he looks pretty weak but even if I know he has powerful jutsu he will be no match for me in my level 2..._ , was thinking Tayuya.

" Hajime ! ", said Orochimaru with unrestrained anticipation for the show that was going to happen in front of him.

" Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! ", shouted Naruto as hundreds of shadow clones surrounded Tayuya.

_Oh ? He can make this many ? This will be very convenient for his training..._ , thought Orochimaru.

" Summoning no Jutsu ! ", said Tayuya making 3 very ugly beings appear and she began playing her flute, putting them in defense formation around her while weird marks started spreading on her body.

Naruto sent some clones to attack her to see her way of fighting and waited for the results. Tayuya played again and the three monsters tore apart the clones.

_Is that all ? So boring ..._ , thought Naruto as he then sent sent all his clones to beat them up.

However, as the clones were getting closer, Tayuya played another melody and some weird big worms came out of the monsters' mouths going through the clones and making them disappear.

" Is that all you got, gaki ? ", taunted Tayuya.

" No, and you're not going to beat this so easily ! Kageryuudan no Jutsu ! ", shouted Naruto, making a giant dragon appear and speed towards the monsters.

The worms took large bites out of the shadow dragon but it held firm and managed to take out the monsters before it finally disappeared.

_Oh, a draw... but things should get interesting starting now..._, thought Orochimaru as Tayuya's seal was changing to level 2...

_The heck... she doesn't look human anymore and all this power... is it coming from her ?_ , thought Naruto.

The level 2 allows me to use the most powerful genjutsu I know, he's finished ! Oh, I know... why don't I use 'that' to defeat him ?, thought Tayuya as she prepared a very special genjutsu...

Demonic Flute : Dream Sound Trauma

One moment Naruto was in the middle of a training ground, the other he found himself near a lake he recognized from Wave country.

_Huh ? What am I doing here ? Something isn't right..._ , thought Naruto.

" Naruto-kun... ", said a familiar voice from the mist in front of him.

Soon a form came out of the mist and Naruto recognized the person instantly.

" Haku ?! ", whispered Naruto with a trembling voice, completely forgetting about the weirdness of the situation.

However, a loud sound soon made him freeze, and what he saw next made his blood run cold, the copy-nin Kakashi had just thrown his arm through Haku, scattering blood everywhere, and with his Sharingan speeding he said :

" You're next. "

In that instant, Naruto snapped.

Outside of Naruto's mind, Tayuya was smirking at the effects her genjutsu was having on him while Orochimaru was judging Naruto's abilities :

_He's quite efficient with high-level ninjutsu, he can easily improve his taijutsu with some training but it seems he has a major flaw : genjutsu. It doesn't seem like he can resist it and even less perform it..._

Suddenly, they felt a wave of chakra rising from Naruto and before Tayuya had the time to even say 'crap', a red-eyed and clawed Naruto had already crossed the distance between them and started attacking her relentlessly.

_Holy shit, how did he get so much stronger ?! I won't be able to dodge him much longer and I can't stay indefinitely in level 2, this is bad !_ , thought Tayuya.

_Oh ? The Kyuubi's chakra certainly does wonders to his strength and speed, but the way he fights it's obvious he lost control. Such a pity, I will have to stop this fight..._ , thought Orochimaru with a chuckle.

Orochimaru sneaked upon Naruto, searched and took a quick look to the seal containing the Kyuubi before preparing a new seal : Gogyou Fuuin (Five Elements Seal); and he applied it over the previous one, effectively putting an end to the Kyuubi's supply of chakra and leaving Naruto unconscious. Once he was sure all the chakra from the Kyuubi had evacuated from Naruto's chakra's paths, he removed his seal and Naruto soon woke up.

" Kukuku, it seems Tayuya-chan inadvertently triggered a quite sensitive memory of yours, Naruto-kun... ", explained Orochimaru.

" Oh... well, don't do it again, damnit ! ", shouted an annoyed-looking Naruto.

" Eh ! I didn't do it on purpose ! How was I supposed to know you would react like that ?! Damned brat ! ", replied Tayuya angrily.

" Anyways, did I pass the test ? ", asked Naruto.

" Well, you certainely proved you were strong enough, but I still have to see if you have any affinity with my fighting style... therefore, Summoning no Jutsu ! ", declared Orochimaru as he summoned a common snake.

" Wah... that's really convenient ! No need to bring food anymore, it will save me a lot of money ! ", exclaimed Naruto with a grin.

_Yes, snakes are definitely convenient... huh ? Food ? Don't tell me..._ , wondered Orochimaru as he started to be in a cold sweat.

" You fail. I can't take you as an apprentice, but as I said before I will still make you stronger, we'll just have to find a style more suited for you. I'll take a long look at the scroll you brought me and I'll decide how to train you later. Tayuya, guide him to his new room in your section, get him acquainted with the others... ", announced Orochimaru.

" Will do, Orochimaru-sama ", said Tayuya as she led Naruto to his new home, bickering on their way.

" Eh, Tayuya-chan, you know you looked really cool when you transformed ! You looked like a demon, it kind of suited you... ", said Naruto.

" Ah... Eh ! What do you mean it suits me to look like a demon ?! Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult, you damned brat ?! ", asked Tayuya, looking annoyed and slightly confused.

Well, it shouldn't be too much difficult to turn him into the perfect weapon, though he still seems quite soft-hearted, I will have to change that... I'm sure his inner demon will be a great help to influence him... , planned Orochimaru with a dark and gleeful chuckle towards the future.

Next chapter : " Corruption "

A/N : Finally ! It's here ! Sorry, I was supposed to update last week-end but I'm starting to have some problems with my computer, so I'm updating it while I still can ! This chapter was unexpectedly hard for me, I had to deal with several writer's blocks... By the way, I have the impression I'm making a lof of mistakes in my English, so I would like to take a beta-reader. Send me a corrected version of this chapter in txt format to my mailbox, which address you can find on my profile, I'll take the best one ! Which could also mean the only one if there aren't several proposals... Don't forget to review and to vote for the pairings ! Temari will make an appearance very soon, if not the next chapter it should be the next one !

Naruto/Tayuya : 25

Naruto/Temari : 15

Naruto/OC (Add Details) : 2


	9. Corruption

Summary : Starts just after Naruto learnt Kage Bunshin. After a misunderstanding, and in a bad mood, Naruto runs from Konoha with the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. Missing-nin Naruto. Definitely not Yaoi ! 

Disclaimer : This is a free fanfiction, as if there was any way I could get paid ! I don't own Naruto, only Masashi Kishimoto does ! But you can pay me by reading this story and taking the time to post a review... And DO read the Author's note at the end of the chapter, it's important !

" normal talk "

_Thoughts_

**_Kyuubi speaking_**

Chapter 8 : Corruption

The Sound Village wasn't called a Hidden Village just for show like other Villages did. Otogakure was officially settled in the biggest village of the previously named Land of the Rice Fields. The official Village only existed for economic and political purposes and was mostly a decoy in the case of an invasion. The real Sound Village was scattered throughout the land, and sometimes even in the territory of other countries, in secret underground bases.

Most of these bases found their purpose in the various experiments Orochimaru did to become more and more powerful but they were also used to host the Sound-nin and to train them. The Sound Village had an important strength that most other villages didn't : Otogakure didn't have to deal with a Council making it nearly impossible to take over considering Orochimaru had absolute control over Otogakure and one would have to defeat Orochimaru to possibly take over which was unlikely to ever happen...

However, considering Power was all that mattered in a place full of selfish shinobi, if one ever managed to defeat him he would deserve to be their Kage if anyone was that strong. This situation was what Naruto realised to be into during the first week he spent there adapting himself to this new environment, if anyone questioned his place among the so-called 'favourites' of Orochimaru he just had to kick their asses which Naruto did with pleasure.

The hardest part was getting accepted by the Sound Five which had recently lost a member as the strongest one, Kimimaro Kaguya had fallen to a terrible illness and didn't have very long to live... Tayuya was alright with him, Jirobo reluctantly accepted him as Naruto avoided the fat comments being used to Akimichi Choji from his cursed time in Konoha so they mostly ignored each other. The real problem was with Sakon and Ukon who kept pestering him but didn't push it too far because of Orochimaru's orders, at leat Kidomaru just kept smirking at him with contempt, it was very annoying but at least he kept mostly out of his way unlike Sakon.

This was due to the fact Naruto couldn't prove his strength as he had no real control over his tenant's chakra, the fox apparently enjoying his host getting beaten up and only healing his injuries. Orochimaru had told him he was researching a way to solve this problem and had given him a training regimen for the time being. The most useful thing Orochimaru had revealed to him was a secondary effect from the use of Kage Bunshin which was that every clone retained the knowledge it acquired on its own and sent the information gathered back to the original once the clone was discarded. This unexpected trick offered a tremendous advantage to a shinobi having large chakra reserves as was the case for Naruto, thus allowing him to train much faster than anybody...

While he would train his body, his clones would be busy practicing weapon throwing, chakra control exercices and Taijutsu so that he would be able to use them automatically, some other clones were being taught minor genjutsu in another training ground and the last few clones were learning tactics and shinobi common sense in a room under the teachings of a chuunin instructor. Obviously, all theses advantages were given to him thanks to the fact he was in Orochimaru's good books and he was grateful to Orochimaru for granting him the opportunity to have matured so much as a shinobi but knew that the reason he progressed that much was not just thanks to his teachers but was more due to his previously untapped potential and his unrivaled determination.

Ha had a fit when he realised that not only Konoha made his life a living hell but had kept him weak on purpose and shivered at the thought of how foolish he would have gone on being had he somehow managed to stay there. It didn't take him long to realise he would only have survived as a shinobi thanks to his quick wits and frighteningly enough his incredible luck which were the only things he could rely on back in Konoha.

He was feeling extremely ashamed of how childish and foolish he was about his dream of becoming Hokage, it had taken him an awfully long time to realise how stupid it was to think that just by becoming Hokage he would gain the respect he had longed for so much from Konoha. Not only he would never had been allowed to become strong enough to claim the title of Hokage but they would have never even let him claim it, considering how despised he was by the inhabitants. Worse, if by some strange stroke of luck he could have become Hokage, he was certain that the deeply ingrained spite they held for him would prevent any kind of respect from ever happening.

Naruto felt that he should blame the damnable fox for all this hatred but he grew thoughtful enough to understand that the fact Konoha directed their hatred towards him as Kyuubi's scapegoat was from their own decision and that they were determined to ignore his existence as a fellow human being who had suffered as much as them if not more from the demon fox's attack which had left him an orphan and a Jinchuuriki.

A suspicion he sometimes had kept tormenting him : what if his parents had in fact abandoned him as a sacrifice to become the Bijuu's vessel and kept living a peaceful life while while he was the target of the entire village's spite ? This train of thoughts always led him to restlessness so he did his best to ignore it by concentrating on other matters. Due to Orochimaru's mysterious advice of coming to terms with the beast, he was actively deciding how he should deal with the damned kitsune seeing as how he would have to spend his life with the presence of that accursed being which could however sometimes prove useful.

As much as he would like to blame the fox for everything, he knew from his history lessons it was a walking disaster and destruction was in its very nature. He couldn't really blame Kyuubi for making a mess of his life on purpose, you can't reason with an earthquake much less with a tailed beast. Furthermore, he didn't really appreciate the idea of behaving like the village members he hated so much and be an hypocrite for blaming something that he had no control over... The disaster had happened and he was stuck with it for better or worse so he should stop thinking about what it did to him and concentrate on how they will deal with each other in the future.

Naruto knew he would enjoy the kitsune's power as his own seeing how much stronger it would make him and turned his thoughts to what the beast could want... definitely killing everyone around, not much of a surprise there which would imply the fox being released and that definitely wasn't going to happen anytime soon... he briefly toyed with the idea of releasing the demon in the middle of Konoha and smirked imagining the scene but sighed in disappointement when he remembered Orochimaru telling him he would die should the seal be broken... and he wasn't very keen on the idea of dying, thinking about it this was probably something he shared with the fox and he knew it wouldn't let him die even though it would be very annoyed by the idea of saving the life of its jailor.

Naruto knew he would have to deal with the fox being a pain in the ass in his free time but at least he could rely on him when a situation turned desperate. A little impressed at how much he came to peace with himself and his future, he wondered for a moment how he felt about Konoha now and was strangely relieved when he felt his burning rage towards the village that became the bane of his existence. He could have somehow come to peace with the way the village had treated him since his his birth had it not been for his need of revenge being fueled by the necessity of annihilating them seeing how determined they were in preventing him from finally living his life the way he wanted to.

Only once he got rid of them could he finally be freed from the burden of his past and walk towards the future. Future he was ready to sacrifice for the sake of fulfilling the need for revenge which was all he could feel for the moment...

That aside, as much as he enjoyed Otogakure, he knew better than to trust completely Orochimaru, he could only trust him as far as he could throw him which was obviously not very far, though as long as it got him nearer to completing his objective he would take any sacrifice as long as the price was affordable. For one, he had no intention of giving up his body to Orochimaru and was yet again relieved to know Orochimaru wasn't interested in his body in any twisted way... Talk about the Devil and you will see its long, scaly and tasty tail :

" Hello, Naruto-kun... Have you considered what I told you about your tenant ? "

" Yes, there's not much I could do against the fox anyway so I would like to at least put it to good use instead of just letting it rot away like the annoyance it is... ", answered Naruto reluctantly.

" Good, good... after studying the seal I found a good way to master the Kyuubi's chakra... ", said Orochimaru.

" Really ? What does it involve ? ", asked Naruto in curiosity.

" We'll simply unseal the Bijuu slightly, it won't weaken the seal just let the link between your souls grow stronger. You'll be able to access its chakra as if it was your own and all advantages that come with holding the Kyuubi like regenerative hability and physical enhancements will increase tenfold... Quite the bargain, isn't it ? ", declared Orochimaru.

" Indeed. But seriously, what are you keeping from me ? ", asked Naruto, narrowing his eyes.

" You have become quite perceptive... good. There is indeed a price : as the Kyuubi's soul is demonic in nature it will alter your physical body to adapt itself, it won't be completely human anymore. Fortunately, it should only have minimal influence on your character, you will just have to deal with extreme demonic instincts like increased bloodlust... you should keep your human mind intact though that mostly depends on your strength of will... as for the animalistic senses, with your altered body it should let you adapt to them intuitively... The only real danger would be to your soul as it could be under threat if for some reason you're in a state where you are weakened mentally and it is left defenseless, like during your sleep or if you're unconscious... Luckily for you, we can spare you the trouble by applying and activating when necessary a secondary seal to cut your connection with the Kyuubi's chakra before going to sleep... The alteration to your physical body would be permanent anyway but you wouldn't have any access to its chakra, not much of a problem outside combat situation, is there ? ", inquired Orochimaru.

_Hm, it does sound promising but I wonder if it's really okay to cast away my humanity, I really wouldn't be any better than Konoha judged me to be... at the same time I would still be myself anyway and it wouldn't make any difference for them if I did prove them right... after all they did bring it upon themselves. So, as long as I stay myself I could care less about staying human if it prevents me from growing stronger, some more bloodlust won't change anything if I don't kill people I wouldn't want to... I just hope I won't end up with something ridiculous like fox ears or a tail..._ , considered Naruto with caution.

" Alright, but I hope for you you're not hiding anything from me. This is something major, I wouldn't appreciate it if it screwed up in some way, I won't be held responsible if you release the Kyuubi or something... ", warned Naruto.

" Oh ? Are you trying to threaten me, Naruto-kun ? You still have a long way to go to sound convincing then... But I should mention that you are the first Jinchuuriki to host the Kyuubi and I'm basing my reasoning on my knowledge of seals and my logic... I have no idea what kind or if it will have any secondary effects but I truly doubt it will be anything major and there would probably be a way to solve them if they really turn out to be a problem... ", revealed Orochimaru, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Naruto sighed, then his eyes took a determined edge and he declared :

" Let's do it. "

" Good, then lie down, bare your abdomen and stay calm. ", commanded Orochimaru and as Naruto obeyed he started making hand seals.

" By the way, it might hurt a little kukuku... ' _Jigoku Unseal_ ' ", chuckled Orochimaru as he started his latest experiment.

" Huh ? HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! ", screamed Naruto after the pain of feeling like he was burnt alive and before finally passing out...

Next chapter : Sacrifice

A/N : This is going to be a mix between an explanation about the reasonings in this chapter and a rant, you should probably read it as it will make some important points. And sorry it took me so long to update but so much happened in my life between those two chapters that I couldn't really help it, I hope that kind of thing won't happen again... Now that I'm finished with my apologies, do read the rest.

It took me some time to come up with a good ideal for Naruto. Because the original Naruto's one is quite ridiculous : some moronic stuff about unbreakable bonds which pretty much means that once you become Naruto's friend you can regularly insult him, beat him up, betray him and try to kill him but he will always stay your friend, no wonder Sai took a liking to him... The original Naruto is like a puppy, it's cute but is a loudmouth, easy-going annoyance which whines easily, gets itself in dangerous situations easily because of its carelessness, is loyal to a fault and you can't help yourself but take pity on it... My Naruto at least isn't that pathetic and is developping a more sensible ideal which is about giving loyalty only to those who deserve it.

It wasn't very easy to come up with an original idea about the usual Kyuubi/Naruto merging where Naruto gains demonic affinities though it is generally only shown as an increase of chakra and animalistic senses, what makes the situation a little more complicated is that apparently Naruto only holds part of the seal and I will have to find some way in my story to get Naruto full control over the complete seal which means interaction of some kind with Jiraya.

Naruto/Tayuya : 49

Naruto/Temari : 23

Naruto/OC (Add Details) : 2

About the romance pairings, Temari has pretty much lost and she's getting more and more incompatible with the way I'm planning my story so she's kind of dropping the course, but Karin joins the contest. So, once has finished testing the polls, I'll post a poll on my profile to vote for the pairings which will be either one of those :

- Tayuya

- Karin

- Tayuya then Karin

The last choice, which I kind of prefer, means there won't be anything major happening with Tayuya apart from a blossoming crush... but do tell me what you think about it.

The next chapter should include a slaughter, so expect a possible rising of the rating.

By the way, considering I already planned the secondary effects, one which will be obvious in the next chapter and the other which won't activate until much later... and I will only reveal it in the epilogue if you don't find out before then, in which case I will announce it and praise the clever winner. So, what do you think are the 2 secondary effects ?


	10. Author's notice

Just pointing out that I dropped this story due to multiple reasons, the main one was that it was getting pretty bad. Maybe someday I'll do a remake of it, but the probability is pretty low. If I ever do finish my new story, I'll consider it though. In the meanwhile if you're interested in continuing it, it is up for adoption so don't hesitate and just tell me when you publish it. Since some of you were most likely in the story for its humor, my new story is definitely for you. So go read it and drop a review^^


End file.
